Be There
by FairyDust1
Summary: This short fic tells you who the LUCKY GUY is in my poem Silence! PLZ R+R! If you want to suggest or request something, then review and I'll be glad to work on your request! ^_~
1. Default Chapter Title

Wow, I didn't expect so many reviews!!! ^_^ It made me one, happy camper! I will now be taking in requests and suggestions to write whatever. I know I may not be the best writer out there, but at least you get what you want, and I get something to do when I'm very bored! And as a note, the note on Mimi's desk is the poem, Silence. I don't own digimon, I wish I did cuz then I could make 'em do whatever I please...Mwa ha ha! Ooh, just like Puppetmon...Now THAT'S a scary thought...Well the LUCKY GUY will be in the story! You will see.....

  
  


The rain pelted heavily against Mimi's windshield. The darkness drowned out any last feelings of happiness she had. Mimi put down the sheet of paper (note: see above disclaimers, etc. to see what this sheet of paper is) that lay on her desk and slumped bonelessly onto her bed. _When will he come back? _She thought sadly. It seemed like a minute ago that he was right here with me. And when I turned around-he was gone.

~Flashback~

"Mimi, I love you. Always," whispered Mimi's boyfriend. 

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you too, and I know you have to travel the world. But keep in touch wherever you are," Mimi said, holding back her tears. 

"Mimi. You are my reason to breathe, and I wish you could go with me, but this is the only way to support my family," he said remorsefully. 

"I'll always wait for you, no matter what..." Mimi wept.

"My Mimi...I will always be there for you...just say the word...," he called out to her.

"I'll always love you, Matt..." Mimi cried.

~End of Flashback~

"It's been four months and not a word from him since America!" Mimi yelled angrily. She held back her tears for as long as she could, but she could not for long. She burst out crying and crumpled to the floor. 

"Matt, where are you?" Mimi cried out morosely. 

"Mimi..." caressed a gentle voice.

Mimi stopped abruptly and whirled around. But, the lights went out at the same exact moment.

Mimi glimpsed something glowing just before the lights went out and gasped in surprise, "I-I think I know you..." 

  
  


I'm REALLY sorry for those of you who didn't get the choice you wanted! But I said earlier that if you put a reason, I would consider it even more. And the reasoning count was Izzy-1 and Matt-3. But the vote was: Cody and Daisuke-0/25, Ken-1/25, Izzy and TK-2/25, Tai-6/25, Jyou-7/25, Matt-14/25. Again, I'm REALLY SORRY for those of you who didn't get the vote! But if you leave a request on the review thing, I'll try to do it, I'll email you within a week if I do (give me some leeway, I'm a procrastinator!). Oh and the math I did up there, it's probably not right. Most of you suggested two guys, so I gave the vote to both! Hope to hear from you soon!

~FunkyJunkieMonkey~

  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey ppl! please READ AND REVIEW!!!! It helps me to think and become inspired! Well, I forgot to mention, THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS OUT THERE! You guys are the coolest! Keep on reviewing even if its just one word or whatever, at least let me know you read it! Well, thanks for everything! And I'll keep on writing! ~FJM~ P.S. I did notice that, last time, i messed up a lot! Sorry, ill try to recognize them this time! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mimi grasped for the nearest thing, since it was pitch black, and she held on to the chair. 

"What do you want?" Mimi yelled angrily. 

"All I want is you..." he cooed. 

"Get away from me, you sick bastard!" Mimi yelled. He grabbed Mimi and started to drag her out of the room, when a thud was heard. 

"Mimi!" yelled a masculine voice. 

"Oh, Matt! He tried to-" Mimi started, but Matt soothed, 

"It's alright, Mimi. He's unconcious. Let's call the police before he wakes up." 

"But, we can't, Matt. The powers went out just a while ago," Mimi murmured. 

"Oh," Matt said, sounding dissapointed. "Then let's just get out of here, now!" his voice rising. Matt grabbed Mimi's hand and they exited the room. They held on to each other tightly, afraid the stalker would awake. 

"Matt, I never told you how glad I am that you're back," Mimi said in a hushed tone. 

"You don't need to. All I need is your love," Matt whispered. 

"Oh, Matt, you're such a sweetie," Mimi whispered playfully. 

"But let's get out of here first," Matt urged. Clang! Matt and Mimi froze in terror. "It sounded like it came from behind us, Mimi," he whispered slowly. 

Mimi, who was frozen from shock only replied, "Let's go." They tiptoed to the exit door that was partially open. The light that streamed from it was like a beacon. Just as they approached the exit, a dark shadow was seen creeping up to it. Matt noticed this and yelled at Mimi to run. As they ran toward the door, boom! Their only exit was slammed shut in their face. 

Mimi panted breathlessly and cried, "This is unfair!" 

"We have to find another exit, Mimi," Matt said calmly. 

"I know...It's just that, I can't believe my bad luck!" Mimi sighed.

"I'm sorry, I understand. I've been through bad times too, remember?" Matt teased.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, I guess that 'spoiled brat' stuff does come back once in a while doesn't it?" Mimi bantered.

"Yup," he laughed, momentarily forgetting that they were locked in.

Matt tapped Mimi's shoulder hard, and Mimi cried, "Ouch! What was that for, Matt?"

"What was what for, Mimi?" Matt said in a confused tone.

"You mean...it wasn't...you?" Mimi stuttered.

"No..." Matt replied slowly.

"Then...who was it?" Mimi stuttered in a petrified tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what'd you think? Please review, as always! I want to know if i should continue or not, so please review! ^_^ Thank you! Oh, and I know it was SHORT! I'm sorry, I just didn't get too much inspirtation. But if you review, I'm bound to be inspired! Thanks! ~FJM~

  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey ppl! I beg of you, PLEASE REVIEW!!! So then, I at least know that you liked it even the TINIEST BIT!!! It makes an author happy to get reviews, DON'T BE LAZY, COME ON AND REVIEW!!! It's still Christmas time and it would be THE BEST GIFT to just get reviews! ~_~ Sorry. Heh... ^_^() *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay...Now that I got that outta my system, I wanna know, how are you? I hope you had a good Christmas, unfortunately, mine didn't go as well. Not enough enthusiasm...or something like that. Oh yeah. I wanna apologize for making many errors in my other fics! I noticed them too late, and I PROMISE to be getting to the romance part of my story! Oh and another thing, I'm sorry it's so short, I got writer's block(ahem, that means review so I get some inspiration! ^_^). P.S. The thoughts are in italics.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi whirled around and screamed. A pair of glowing eyes were looking at her right in the face. Matt grabbed Mimi and they ran past the killer as fast as they knew how to run. Both of them were so busy looking behind and trying to get away from the killer, that they never looked ahead.

Mimi turned abruptly and noticed something strange about the door at the end of the hall. "Matt," Mimi poked him softly to try to warn him, but she slid into a daze. _There's something funny about the door... Like I've seen it somewhere in the digital world... If only... If only..._

"Mimi!" Matt hollered. Mimi snapped back to reality. "There's a door on the left, we can hide in that room," Matt whispered so only Mimi could hear. They entered the room and blocked the door with all the furniture in the room. They strained their ears for a hint of any outside movement, but the sound of the steps seemed to just disappear. 

Matt looked out of the peephole and almost screamed. The killer was trying to watch them with the peephole.

They stood frozen on the floor for what seemed like hours. Then Mimi nodded for Matt to check the peephole again. He was gone.

They flopped into a chair together and sat there for a minute trying to catch their breath. The silence rang in Mimi's ears. It seemed they sat in silence for quite a while, so Mimi decided to break the ice, "Sorry, Matt. I kinda dazed off a bit. It's just that, I thought I saw something familiar at the front of the door at the end of the hall. Like in the digiworld somewhere."

Matt looked at Mimi strangely and ventured, "You're right. Something was about strange about that... But first, I wanna know something..."

"What's that, Matt?" Mimi asked curiously.

"How are you supposed to daze off while you're running?" He asked Mimi jokingly, temporarily forgetting that they were being stalked by some crazy psychopath.

"Oh, Matt!" Mimi laughed quietly. "You always know how to make me feel better, even at a time like this. What a levity," She sighed. She slid on Matt's lap and kissed him fondly. "I'll save the best part for later, when we get out of this kooky, creepy remodel of the Addams Family house," She cooed.

"Yeah," Matt said airily. "What guy doesn't dream of Mimi Tachikawa..." He jumped up and imitated the crazy antics of guys that surrounded Mimi. 

Mimi wondered aloud, "How is it that we are so afraid of evil digimon, but when it comes to evil people we just dance around like space aliens?"

Matt paused and pondered the thought, "Hmm... I have no idea! It must be you Mimi. You make every thing so happy and right, even in the digiworld when we are in big trouble. Like Piedmon. Even though I was majorly bummed that we had to fight a dangerous clown- Hey that sounds funny!- I knew we would be okay. The moment you appeared." He walked over to Mimi and kneeled before her.

_Is Matt...proposing to me?!?_

Matt pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. 

Mimi was rooted to the chair. No words could come out of her mouth. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Mimi, I love you. More than anything in the world. Your beauty is so enchanting, it makes the clouds cry. Your gentle caress heals anything that was hurt and wounded. Mimi...you mean...the world to me. Will you marry me?"

By this time, Mimi was crying, "Of course, Matt! I love you too! The answer is definitely yes!" She began to wipe tears from her eyes and ran up to Matt and hugged him.

They sat in the chair, rocking each other and whispering consoling words into each other's ear. Matt stood up and Mimi asked, "Why are you getting up? I was just getting comfortable!" 

He laughed, "I'm an engaged guy. I gotta do my celebration dance!"

"In here?"

"In here. Right now." With that, he rose and began to do impressions, as well as do his victory dance.

Mimi laughed and closed her eyes, thinking of Matt lovingly. _I love Matt so much. He even makes me feel better when we're in a house with a killer! _Mimi shuddered momentarily, but resumed to her thoughts. _He is the best guy in the entire world, and I'm so lucky to have him. _Then Mimi thought of the creepy house. _But we better get out of here. And quick. This place gives off bad vibes. _

She stood up and walked over to Matt who was frozen on the spot. Mimi noticed this and called out, "Matt, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" Mimi started to shiver as a cold feeling went down her spine.

She looked at Matt, and even though it was dark and he was turned around, she could feel the terror in his eyes. Something was wrong. And she didn't know what. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Should I continue? 

Or stop right here?

Plz, plz review. I wanna know.

I think that this is A GOOD WAY TO END MY STORY.

REVIEW! (Cuz, I don't know if I wanna continue.)

~FJM~ 


End file.
